World Government
The World Government from One Piece may seem to care about the welfare of people, but the majority are power hungry and corrupt. They use the Navy to hunt down pirates and anyone who disobey them. They ally with 170 counties and run the marines they use to commit questionable actions such as killing people who they think are too powerful to control. They believe that their word is final, true, and ultimately just. Those who oppose them are villains and enemies of the world itself. Within the World Government are some honest good men with good intentions, however, they are heavily outnumbered by the more corrupt, tyrannical, and power-hungry individuals. Because of this, they are the main antagonist faction of the series. History Centuries Ago About one millennium ago, the World Government appeared after the Void Century. As it appeared, it managed to get many powerful families and countries to join them. Over time, the World Government manage to gain the support of 170 countries. The Pirate King's Execution Pirate King, Gol D. Roger turned himself in after finding the One Piece and living his dreams. Before the execution, Roger entrusted Monkey D. Garp to take care of his son, Ace, which the latter reluctantly agreed to. After Gol D. Roger's execution, a pirate era emerged much to the World Government's disdain. Ohara Incident The Gorosei was cracking down on the archaeologists on the island of Ohara because they realized that the archaeologists found out about the World Government's past. The Gorosei sent Spandine there to investigate he situation. After discovering Nico Olvia (an infamous archaeologist), Spandine ordered a Buster Call (a destructive attack from the Navy) on the small island. Fortunately, Nico Robin escaped from the incident alive thanks to Aokiji but because of her ties to her mother, Nico Olvia, and knowing a bit about the past of the World Government, she was branded the name "Devil Child" and labeled an international criminal. Plot East Blue Saga Monkey D. Luffy earned a 30,000,000 beli bounty from the corrupted marine, Nezumi because Luffy attacked him and defeated Arlong and his comrades. The marines are also notably annoyed at Luffy's efforts in taking down these criminals instead of the marines doing it themselves. Alabasta Saga Since Luffy defeated Crocodile in Alabasta, Crocodile lost his position as a Shichibukai and Luffy's bounty increased while Roronoa Zoro earned his. Luffy's became 100,000,000 beli while Zoro earned a 60,000,000 beli (for his crimes at Whiskey Peak). Sky Island Saga The Gorosei first appeared when they were talking about the recent events that had happened like Crocodile losing the title of Shichibukai and their suspicions about the two Yonko Shanks and Whitebeard. At the same time, Sengoku and the Shichibukai had a meeting about Crocodile's replacement as a Shichibukai in Mary Geoise. Water 7 Saga Aokiji appeared on the Long Ring Long Land Island where the Straw Hats were and decided to test their abilities. After defeating Luffy and leaving, he told Spandam that the Straw Hat crew were heading for Water 7. Nico Robin turned herself in to the Government agents, CP9, because she did not want the Straw Hat crew to suffer because of her. However, she fell into Spandam's trap as he wanted her to help him revive the ancient weapon known as Pluton. CP9 also captured Franky because Spandam wanted him to hand over the blueprints for Pluton. But with the efforts of the Straw Hats, the Franky Family, and a few others Robin and Franky were saved. After the Enies Lobby invasion, Luffy's grandfather, Monkey D. Garp was ordered by Sengoku to capture the Straw Hat Pirates but they escaped. Because the Straw Hat's were responsible for destroying Enies Lobby and defeating CP9 each of them got a bounty and Franky joined the Straw Hat Pirates because if not he would have been arrested later. Luffy's bounty now became 300,000,000 beli. Thriller Bark Saga The World Government ordered Bartholomew Kuma to tell Gekko Moriah about Marshall D. Teach, the new replacement for Crocodile's position as Shichibukai. Kuma was also ordered by the World Government to capture the Straw Hats on Thriller Bark but Kuma let them go much to frustration of Fleet-Admiral Sengoku. Summit War Saga Because Luffy attacked a Celestial Dragon, Admiral Kizaru arrived to Saboady Archipelago to take care of business but Bartholomew Kuma sent each of the Straw Hat members to a different island for their protection. Few days later, Luffy with the help of Boa Hancock infiltrated the World Government's most powerful goal, Impel Down, to save his brother, Portgas D. Ace. But since he could not meet him there, Luffy assembled a powerful group of individuals like Crocodile, Ivankov of New Kama land, and the former Shichibukai Jinbe to break out of the powerful prison to save Ace. Whitebeard wages war against the Marines, so that he can rescue his son, Portgas D. Ace, from execution. Because of Ace's blood relation to the Pirate King, the World Government wanted the execution of the latter which it succeeded in. Before Whitebeard died to the injuries inflicted by the Blackbeard Pirates, he announced to the World that One Piece truly exists. After the war, Donquixote Doflamingo was instructed by an unknown government agent to eliminate Gekko Moriah because of how weak the latter is for Shichibukai status. But it was later revealed by Doflamingo that Moriah probably got away. Later on, the Gorosei also talks about Blackbeard and his intentions in the New World. Luffy's bounty increased to 400,000,000 beli because of his recent actions at Thriller Bark, Sabaody Archipelago, Impel Down, and Marineford. Time-Skip Because of Whitebeard's announcement to the world that the One Piece out there, many people became pirates and sought out to find the One Piece treasure. Since Jinbe, Blackbeard, and Moriah lost their positions as Shichibukai, Trafalgar Law, Buggy the Clown, and Edward Weevil have filled in their positions. Around the same time, Sengoku stepped down from the role of Fleet-Admiral and Akainu became his successor after defeating Aokiji in a duel (causing the latter to leave the Marines). Because Akainu is the Fleet-Admiral, he now seeks out more justice in the name of the World Government. Dressrosa Saga The World Government is concerned about Donquixote Doflamingo's position as a Shichibukai and Luffy and Law's involvement in trying to bring him down. Because of this, Akainu sends Admiral Fujitora to investigate the problem. After Doflamingo's defeat by the hands of the Straw Hat and Law Alliance, the world began to feel the repercussions of the Shichibukai's defeat. Akainu and the Gorosei were shocked and upset to hear about Doflamingo's defeat. After arguing with Fujitora about concealing the truth about the World Government's role in making Doflamingo rule Dressrosa, Akainu ordered Fujitora to bring back Law and Luffy's heads. After the events of Dressrosa, Luffy and Trafalgar Law's bounty were increased to 500,000,000 beli and Law lost his position as Shichibukai for allying with Luffy. All the other Straw Hat members and participants in taking down Doflamingo also received a received a bounty including Sanji whose bounty increased but changed to "Only Alive". Yonko Saga The royal families around the world prepare to leave their countries and kingdoms for the Reverie at Mary Geoise. After Luffy's actions against the Yonko Big Mom on Whole Cake Island, the World Government decides to increase Luffy's bounty to 1,500,000,000 beli for defeating both Charlotte Cracker and Charlotte Katakuri and for causing major problems in Totto Land. Because of Luffy's bounty and impact, he is considered to be a fifth emperor at least by the World Economic Times. Sanji's bounty also increased but the title of poster changed to Vinsmoke Sanji instead of Sanji and it changed from "Only Alive" to "Dead or Alive". Nobles from across the world all gathered at Marie Geoise for the Reverie (a conference that is meant to last for seven days). Before the meeting, the nobles talked to each other and got to know each other before starting their meeting. Shortly after, the meeting began with the allied nations. Meanwhile, the Gorosei have a meeting with Im, the true leader of the World Government whom they bow towards. At the end of the Reverie, the monarchs from the different country all decided on removing the Shichibukai because on the behest of the kings of Alabasta and Dressrosa. This decision was made because of the terror both kings faced as their countries had suffered under Crocodile and Doflamingo's actions. As a result of the decision, the Marines mobilize to go after all the pirates who were once Shichibukai. Role The World Government plays many roles in the One Piece world. The leaders of the World Government, the Gorosei have high authority over many political issues in the One Piece world. It run the Marines, Cipher Pol Agency, and have the allegiance of about 170 nations and many powerful families such as the Donquixote Family. The World Government once appoints the Shichibukai (pirates who works for the World Government) so that they can be used to enforce the power of the World Government. With that, the World Government tracks down anyone who opposes it by having them captured or having bounties placed upon them. However, after the closure of the Levely, the government no longer can use the Shichibukai anymore and became enemies again, but nonetheless weaken the government's military power. There are also important locations that the World Government has special control over like Enies Lobby: a place where criminals are judged, Impel Down: the great underground prison, and Marineford: the head of the navy. But the World Government's main headquarters is in the Holy Land, Mary Geoise, that is located on the Red Line. The World Government also places a lot of power in the hand of the World Nobles or the Celestial Dragons. Because the Celestial Dragons were the descendants of the founders of the World Government, the Celestial Dragons are granted a lot of money and can do whatever they want. The World Government knows about the Celestial Dragons but it still allows them to be within the law no matter how cruel the Celestial Dragons can be. As a powerful and well-trusted organization by many people in the world, it would like to be seen as powerful. The leaders of the World Government would eliminate anyone who is too weak to enforce its power such as secretly hiring Donquixote Doflamingo to assassinate Gekko Moriah after the Marineford war. The World Government also want to be seen as something perfect and would lie to the public to make sure of it. For example, it covered up the fact that dangerous criminals have escaped from Impel Down to the public so that it can maintain its trust with the people. The World Government can be very secretive about its past and would prevent anyone from studying the Poneglyphs (giant stone tablets). And if anyone at least disobeys this rule then they are now one of the primary enemies of the world. For this reason, there is something about the World Government that the Gorosei does not want the world to know about. Organizations * Marines: 'The Marine (Navy in English Dub) are the World Government's military force. The Fleet Admiral is the supreme commander of entire military. The three Admirals are the seconds-in commands of the military known as the Greatest Military's Powers who are the direct subordinates of the Celestial Dragons. They serve under the World Government's orders to do their bidding to arrest pirates and criminals whom the Government deemed to be a threat. The Marines' strongest fleet is known as the Buster Call which they can be summoned by press the button of the Golden Den Den Mushi. * '''Cipher Pol: '''Cipher Pol are the World Government's intelligence agency. The agents (except for Spandam who is weak) are the powerful assassins who mastered of all six abilities known as Rokushiki. They were assign to cover-up incidents by any means necessaries. CP-0 are the strongest of all organization and the direct subordinates of the Celestial Dragons. They undercover as spies to ensure victory. * [[Shichibukai|'Shichibukai]]' (formerly): '''Though not be law enforcers, the Government once allied with the Shichibukai to work for the Government in exchange for money and treasures. If they don't live up to their duty or got defeated (Like Monkey D. Luffy what he always does), they would be revoked. If they resigned (such as Jinbe and Blackbeard, they'll lose their privileges and become enemies to the Government. During the Levely events, the kings and queens votes Fujitora's proposal to disband the Shichibukai with the helps of both Kings Cobra and Riku who both suffered by Crocodile and Donquixote Doflamingo. With the disbandment, the remaining Shichibukai are returned as wanted criminals and enemies to the Government to try to arrest them. * '''Levely: '''Levely are meetings for the nation rulers once every 4 years. They hold the power greater than the Gorosei themselves to disband the organization who betrayed the Government such as the Shichibukai and deemed to be serious criminals. Bounties The World Government place bounties on those who committed crimes by sending marines and bounty hunters to capture them for a total amount of Bellies. According to Kizaru, bounties cannot simply be forgotten or remove when criminals committed crimes including the Roger Pirates. The Government can permanently erase bounties if those who dies or join the Shichibukai before they were abolished. Over 100 millions are a greater threats such as the Worst Generations and other supernovas. Over 1 billion are an even greater threats to the World Government's operations. According to Brannew, they are no bounties who can surpass both Roger and Whitebeard. But with Big Mom and Kaido alliance, it would mean that they will surpass both Roger and Whitebeard. Territories * '''Mary Geoise: '''The World Government's capital located in the Red Line. Homes to the Celestial Dragons. * '''Enies Lobby (destroyed):' Enies Lobby was one of three occupations of the Calm Belt. It is known as the Island without nights. During the war against the Straw Hats, Franky Family and Galley La alliance, Enies Lobby is destroyed and the alliances with Nico Robin and Franky escaped from the Buster Call. It was unknown if it could be rebuilt. * Impel Down: '''Impel Down is the Government's stronghold prison. It used to be an unbreakable prison until 22 years ago, Shiki the Golden Lion was the first known prisoner who broke out. During the escape of Impel Down, Luffy and over 250 prisoners broken out which makes them seconds. After Blackbeard got recruits from the match of death, all Prisoners from Impel Down Level 6 escaped. * '''Marineford (destroyed): Marineford was the main headquarter of the Marines. During the Battle of Whitebeard Pirates, the Headquarter was destroyed by Blackbeard when his newly Gura Gura no Mi powers after he killed Whitebeard. After the war, Marineford was under construction. * '''New Marineford: '''New Marineford is the new and current headquarter of the Marines. * '''Punk Hazard (destroyed): '''Punk Hazard was the World Government's science facility under the head scientist, Vegapunk. However, the facility was destroyed after Caesar Clown self-destructed. Punk Hazard also became both icy and fiery islands after the fight of the title of Fleet Admiral between Aokiji and Akainu. * '''God's Valley (vanished): '''40 years ago, God's Valley was the original home of the Celestial Dragons. Until it was vanished without a trace during the war between the alliance of Garp and Roger and the Rocks Pirates led by the most dangerous pirate captain known as Rocks D. Xebec. Levely announcements Monkey D. Dragon Eight years ago, participants discussed Dragon and his actions, stating that within four to five years, he would become a major threat to the World Government as well labelled Dragon as the world's most dangerous criminal. This caused a conflict between Nefertari Cobra and Wapol when Cobra scolded Wapol for not taking the threat seriously. Fishman Island's Relocation The queen of the Ryugu Kingdom, Otohime, had worked on gathering signatures from her subjects to petition the World Government to relocate Fish-Man Island to the surface as a sign of furthering the peaceful relationship between Fish-Man Island's native races and the humans that comprise the majority of the surface population. Even after her assassination, Otohime's family had worked to continue and fulfill her objective for years and attended the current Levely to finally make their request. Poneglyphs Nefertari Cobra, the King of Alabasta, intended to question the World Government about the Poneglyphs during the current Levely.3 On the first day of the event, the Five Elders were informed about his request for an audience. Shichibukai System Abolishment Due to events of both Crocodile and Donquixote Doflamingo, the Kings and Queens in the levely followed Fujitora's proposal to abolish the Shichibukai System with helps of both Kings Riku and Cobra whom suffered by the hands of Doflamingo and Crocodile. After that, many citizens and pirates celebrated as allying with pirates was the Government's grave mistake and should've dissolved years ago. However, few are worried of the "Three Great Powers' situation". The Shichibukai are no longer allies to the World Government anymore and became enemies once again as the Government stripped their privileges and reinstated their bounties as well as sending the marines of trying to capture them all. Gallery 250px-world.jpg|World Government Flag See Also *Im *Gorosei *Celestial Dragons *Spandam *CP9 *Sengoku *Akainu *Shichibukai (formerly) *Aokiji (formerly) *Bartholomew Kuma *SSG (Special Science Group) Navigation Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Organizations Category:One Piece Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Lawful Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Evil from the Past Category:Propagandists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Hypocrites Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Hegemony Category:Incriminators Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Imperialists Category:Tyrants Category:Necessary Evil